pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Hildebrand Jacob
Hildebrand Jacob (1693 - 25 May 1739) was an English poet. Life Jacob was the only son of Colonel Sir John Jacob, third baronet, of Bromley, Kent, by his wife Lady Catherine (Barry), daughter of the second Earl of Barrymore. He was named after his mother's brother, Hildebrand Alington, fourth lord Alington (died 1722). He is usually described as of West Wratting, Cambridgeshire.Bullen, 118. He married Muriel, daughter of Sir John Bland, bart., of Kippax Park, Yorkshire, by whom he left a son, Hildebrand, and a daughter. Jacob published anonymously in 1720–1721 a clever but indelicate poem, The Curious Maid, which was frequently imitated and parodied. The Fatal Constancy, a tragedy, acted five times at Drury Lane, was published in 1723, 8vo. Bedlam: A poem, and Chiron to Achilles: A poem appeared in 1732, 4to; they were followed in 1734 by a Hymn to the Goddess of Silence, fol., and Of the Sister Arts: An essay, 8vo. During 1728 and 1729 he visited Paris, Vienna, and the chief towns of Italy. He died, in the lifetime of his father, on 25 May 1739. Writing Jacob's scattered writings were collected, with large additions, in 1735, in 1 vol. 8vo: The Works of Hildebrand Jacob, Esq., containing Poems on various Subjects and Occasions, with the “Fatal Constancy,” a Tragedy, and several Pieces in Prose. The greatest Part never before publish'd. In the dedicatory epistle to James, earl of Waldegrave, ambassador extraordinary at the court of France, Jacob states that he published the book because incorrect copies had been circulated, and because he wished to convince his friends that he was not the author of "some, perhaps, less pardonable Productions that were laid to my charge here at home while I had the advantage of living under your Lordship's protection abroad." The dedicatory epistle is followed by an amusing "Dialogue, which is to serve for preface," between the publisher and author. In the essay, "How the Mind is rais'd to the Sublime," Jacob shows himself to have been an enthusiastic admirer of Milton. "A Letter from Paris to R. B * * * *, Esq.," gives a very interesting account of his travels in 1728–9. Jacob's other works are Donna Clara to her Daughter Theresa: An epistle (verse), 1737, fol.; and The Nest of Plays, 1738, 8vo, consisting of three separate comedies — The Prodigal Reformed, The Happy Constancy, and The Trial of Conjugal Love — which were acted on the same night at Covent Garden, and were emphatically damned. Publications Poetry *''The Curious Maid: A tale''. London: A. Dodd / T. Edlin / J. Roberts, 1721. *''Bedlam: A poem''. London: William Lewis / Tho. Edlin, 1723. *''Chiron to Achilles: A poem''. London: J.R., 1732. *''Hymn to the Goddess of Silence''. London: J. Watts, 1734. *''Brutus the Trojan: Founder of the British empire: An epic poem''. London: William Lewis, 1735. *''Donna Clara to Her Daughter Theresa: An epistle''. London: William Bowyer, for William Lewis, 1737. *''The Unequal Match: A tale''. London: William Lewis, 1737. *''The Progress of Religion: A poem''. London: J. Roberts, 1737. Plays *''The Fatal Constancy: A tragedy''. London: Jacob Tonson, 1723. *''The Nest of Plays''. London: William Lewis, 1738. Non-fiction *''Of the Sister Arts: An essay''. London: William Lewis, 1734. Collected editions *''The Works''. London: William Lewis, 1735. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Hildebrand Jacob, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 20, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 20, 2016. Notes External links * Jacob, Hildegard